


That's How We Love

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: (even though they're my bias group...), Anyways, Fluff, I haven't written much for Astro, I just noticed that even when I write requests my bias still shows, M/M, and I think that's it., and the others are soft for him, but i tried, in this and in real life, request, sanha is a precious baby, sanha is cute, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Sanha still has his baby blanket, with which he sleeps every night. The rest of the group finds out, and they think their maknae is too adorable not to mention.





	That's How We Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liz29128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz29128/gifts).



> Requested by liz29128  
> I hope I got it right, I had a bit of a hard time coming up with a plot, but I tried. Hope you like it!  
> (I took more than a week sorry T.T )
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

Sanha didn’t exactly try to hide it. He wasn’t terrified of the others finding out, and he didn’t live in fear of them seeing. But he didn’t exactly want them to find out either. He was already the maknae, after all, and the one who got put in overalls and an excessive blush. He didn’t need to give the others any more reasons to treat him like a little kid. So he was discreet with his habit, although he didn’t go out of his comfort zone to hide it.

The thing is, when Sanha was still a baby, his mother had gotten him a blanket. It was fluffy and warm, and apparently, Sanha had loved it from the second he was given it, tiny baby hands curling onto the blanket with all of his might. And he hadn’t let go since.

It was his comfort item. When he was stressed or sad, or, lately, when he missed his parents and his home, he’d cover his legs with his blanket – because now he was too tall to cover all of his body – and rub his feet against it. The soft material helped him calm down enough for him to fall asleep, blanket hugged to his chest. And Sanha wasn’t exactly embarrassed about that. But he didn’t really want his hyungs to find out. So he usually covered himself with his blanket and covered the blanket with the covers from his bed, and like this he managed to dodge the topic for quite a while.

 

Jinwoo and Dongmin were the first ones to find out. Usually Dongmin was the one in charge of waking everyone up, but while the leader was usually the last one to get up, some days he awoke with the sun, for some reason, and joined their visual in the task.

It was in one of these days that he went to wake Sanha up only to be greeted by the sight of the boy peacefully asleep, blanket hugged to his chest. The leader raised an eyebrow and looked at Dongmin, gesturing towards the blanket. The younger shrugged. The leader looked back at the sleeping boy and smiled fondly, before shaking Sanha.

“Hey, maknae. Time to get up, c’mon.”

Sanha groaned. Burying his face on his pillow.

“No~”

He whined. Jinwoo rolled his eyes.

“Yah, Sanha, get up.”

Repeated the leader, shaking the boy again. Sanha didn’t move. Dongmin chuckled. He reached forward and carded a hand through Sanha’s hair.

“C’mon, Sanha. We have practice.”

At that the maknae sighed, but opened his eyes, turning his head towards the rapper.

“I’m up, hyung.”

He mumbled, grumpily. Jinwoo huffed and Dongmin laughed slightly.

“Yeah, sure. C’mon, I need you out of that bed.” Muttered the leader. Sanha glared, but sat up, slowly stretching himself. As he did that, Jinwoo once again saw the blanket from before. He reached forward and grabbed it. “What is this, Sanha?”

He asked, curious. Sanha looked down, confused, and then his eyes widened slightly. He bit his lip. Oh well, he knew this day would come, eventually.

“It’s my blanket.” He answered, simply. Jinwoo looked at him, confused and Dongmin frowned. “My mom gave it to me when I was a baby. It helps me relax.”

Explained the younger, trying to sound nonchalant. Jinwoo turned his head to the side like a little puppy, and then giggled.

“You have your baby blanket with you?” Sanha nodded, fighting the blush that threatened to creep up his cheeks. “That’s so cute, maknae.”

Said the leader, reaching up to pinch the boy’s cheek. Dongmin was smiling amusedly by the leader’s side. Sanha rolled his eyes.

“It’s no big deal, hyung.”

Muttered the youngest, finally climbing down from his bed. As there was no point in hiding anymore, he took his blanket and folded it carefully, putting it away under his covers. He turned around to see his two hyungs smiling at him.

“You’re so cute! Our maknae has a baby blanket! Isn’t he cute, Dongminie?”

Said the older, voice higher than Sanha had ever heard. The maknae rolled his eyes, although he could feel his cheeks reddening.

“You’re ridiculous, hyung.”

Dongmin chuckled.

“No, he’s right, you’re too cute with you baby blanket. Why didn’t we know about that?”

“How am I supposed to know? I didn’t exactly hide it, hyung.”

Said the maknae, trying to get past his hyungs. It didn’t work and Dongmin reached forward to pinch his cheeks.

“You’re adorable. No wonder they put you in overalls and with excessive blush for our performances.”

The maknae sighed, ignoring his warm cheeks, and rolled his eyes.

“Hyung, can we just go?”

He asked, pleadingly. Dongmin and Jinwoo laughed, but nodded, and with a last pinch to the younger’s cheek they left the room to go wake up the others.

 

By the time all of them were up and ready to go to the practice room, everyone knew about Sanha’s blanket. The maknae was already tired of rolling his eyes, and they hadn’t even left the dorm yet.

“A baby blanket?” Had asked Minhyuk, when Jinwoo told him. The older had nodded, smiling widely. Minhyuk had chuckled and squished Sanha’s cheeks between his hands. “Aish, so cute!”

He said. Sanha had huffed.

“Hyung, you’re only an year older.”

He whined, cheeks reddening once again.

“Yeah, but I don’t have a baby blanket.”

Had answered the older. At this moment Dongmin and Moonbin had entered the room.

“Baby blanket?”

Asked Moonbin, looking at the three boys gathered in the kitchen.

“Yes.” Answered, Dongmin. “Sanha has a blankie that he sleeps with.”

Moonbin had cooed loudly.

“Aw, own cute, Sanha!”

Sanha had sighed, looking at the ceiling as if could help him. He had been about to answer Moonbin when Myungjun entered the room, yelling a ‘Sanhaaaaaa’ before pinching the boy’s cheek.

“Ouch, hyung! What was that for?”

Had asked the maknae.

“Jinwoo told me you have a blanket from when you were younger and I went to check, and it had little bears in it, that’s so cute!”

Sanha had blushed, although his cheeks had been pinched so much already that it didn’t even show.

“Hyungs~ just drop it!”

He had whined. The others had only chuckled.

After the whole commotion on the kitchen, because of the blanket, everyone had calmed down enough to finish getting ready. They were already out of the building, and Sanha was sure the worst had passed, when he felt a hand hold his. He looked down confused, then up, to see Jinwoo by his side.

“Uhn, hyung?”

He asked. Jinwoo smiled.

“It’s for your safety, baby.”

He answered. Sanha huffed, shaking the older’s hand away. Jinwoo laughed, but let the younger go. Sanha sighed internally. He knew he should have been more careful.

 

The next time Sanha regretted not hiding his blanket better was when Astro was at Mcountdown, after their performance. They were waiting for the other groups to finish, when Sanha spotted Seventeen. He knew he shouldn’t stare, but his eyes weren’t moving from the group.

He’d already met a few famous groups, some even more famous than Seventeen, but those guys had always amazed him. They were awesome singers and dancers and rappers and were also funny, and… Sanha’s eyes widened when Dino – Chan, he quickly corrected – met his eyes and smiled. Then Chan nudged someone next to him, whom Sanha recognized as Hansol, and the boy turned around and waved at Sanha.

The boy looked around quickly, then awkwardly waved back. Hansol’s smile grew and he gestured for the boy to go to them. Sanha pointed at himself, frowning, and Hansol nodded. The youngest boy breathed in deeply and moved towards them.

The conversation went well. The two maknaes from Seventeen were nice and made Sanha feel at easy, and it wasn’t hard to talk to them. That is, until Dongmin entered the room.

“Sanha, baby, did you eat already?”

Sanha’s cheeks turned crimson and his eyes widened. Chan and Hansol both raised an eyebrow at him.

“I-I’ll go talk to him, I’ll be r-right back.”

He stuttered, before running out of the room, dragging Dongmin with him and leaving behind the two confused boys.

“Oh, hey, baby. You didn’t have to leave, I could bring you something.”

Sanha glared.

“Hyung! Don’t call me that.”

He whined. Dongmin frowned for a second, then he understood what Sanha meant and smirked.

“What? I always call you baby.”

Answered the older. Sanha blushed again. It was true. Ever since the incident with the blanket his members had been calling him by the nickname. Sanha didn’t really mind, usually he even liked the treatment. But not in front of people like Chan and Hansol. Or in front of anyone who wasn’t in their group, really.

“Just don’t call me that in front of other people, hyung.” Huffed out the younger. “And yes, I’ve eaten.”

Dongmin only chuckled and pinched Sanha’s cheeks.

“Ok, ok, go play with your new friends.”

Sanha’s ‘Hyung!’ followed Dongmin as the older left, laughing.

 

After that little incident, Sanha hadn’t been expecting it to happen again. Unfortunately, it did.

They were at one of the music shows to promote their new song, and KNK was also there, and as the two groups already knew each other they decided to have a little get-together. So they were sitting in Astro’s waiting room, talking and laughing and just generally having fun.

Sanha was talking to Minhyuk and Heejun about a program the latter had seen recently, when Jinwoo approached them. Sanha didn’t even notice, until the leader was behind him.

“Hey, baby, did you bring the things I left for you?”

Asked the leader, kneeling next to Sanha. The maknae’s cheeks went red immediately.

“Y-yes, hyung.”

He answered, trying to hide his embarrassment at the nickname.

“Ok, we’ll need it later.”

Said the older, ruffling the boy’s hair. Sanha gave him a forced smile and the leader left. When Sanha turned back to the other two, Heejun was smirking at him.

“You seem a bit red there, Sanha.”

Teased, Heejun. This only made Sanha’s blush deepen. Minhyuk frowned.

“Are you ok, baby?” Asked the rapper. Sanha groaned and buried his face on his hands. Heejun laughed and Minhyuk let out a little ‘oh, of understanding. “Yah, don’t be embarrassed, Sanha.”

Said the older boy. Heejun nodded and reached forward to ruffle the youngest boy’s hair.

“You’re so cute.”

He said, pinching Sanha’s cheeks afterwards.”

“Hyung, stop!”

Whined the maknae. The other two laughed and Sanha felt two arm wrap around him.

“You two stop teasing my baby.”

Came Myungjun’s voice. The other two laughed again and Sanha just looked at the ceiling, wondering where he’d gone wrong.

But later, when they were in the van and Jinwoo let him lie down on his legs and Moonbin took of his coat to cover him, Sanha decided he could put up with a bit of teasing if it meant his hyung were taking care of him.


End file.
